Let Me Call You Sweetheart
by justyourfriendlyneighbor
Summary: Fluffy oneshot set in WWII. OCxHoward Stark


_"Do ya hear that whistle down the line?_

_I figure it's engine number forty-nine. _

_She's the only one that'll sound that way, _

_On the Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe._"

I sang along under my breath, dusting off my desk. The basement the SSR had been given to continue research was dank, musty, and smelled strongly of mildew, but that didn't mean my desk couldn't be clean.

"_See the old smoke risin' 'round the bend,_

_I reckon that she knows she's gonna meet a friend,"_ the radio continued, carrying the jazzy tune throughout my workspace as I swayed to the beat, tapping my foot.

_"The folks 'round here get the time of day_

_From the Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe."_

I felt hands settle on my hips and jolted, turning around to see none other than Howard Stark behind me. He smirked, one corner of his mouth quirking up as his eyes glittered in amusement. I rolled my eyes, stepping away from him.

He snagged my wrist. "Ah, come on, don't be like that," he chided, wagging a finger. He pulled me closer, spinning me along the way. "Dance with me."

I sighed. "I can't, Howard. I have work to do, and-"

"Work can wait," he interrupted. "You've been working way too hard lately, you should let loose a little."

"There's a war going on," I objected. "I _can't_ let loose."

"Exactly!" Howard said, drawing me closer by my shoulders. "There's a war, and any minute something could happen and you'd be gone in a second."

I looked away, knowing he was right. Ever since Howard hired me as his assistant, he'd always been encouraging me to try new things, not spend my life stuck in a cubicle, not to mention his relentless flirting. But my brother was out there, fighting. If anything happened to Bucky that I could have prevented but didn't because I was goofing off, I'd never forgive myself.

Howard saw the look in my eyes and knew where my mind had gone. "Barnes would want you to have some fun every once in a while," he told me gently, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't die wishing you'd done more than just sit in an office," he murmured.

I sighed, knowing he had me. Not only the part about dying, but bringing Bucky into this? I couldn't deny my big brother anything, and I know he always told me I never had fun.

"Fine," I conceded, and Howard's lip split into a wide grin. I had to smother one of my own. "Just one dance, though."

He laughed, saying, "We'll see about that, doll." before twirling me around and beginning a series of complicated moves.

xxxx

It turned out that Howard was right, as we danced to song after song. I laughed and let him lead me, quite enjoying myself.

"In The Mood" always left me out of breath, so I was thankful that the next song to play was a slow one.

_"Let me call you sweetheart,_

_I'm in love with you._

_Let me hear you whisper_

_That you love me, too."_

He tugged me closer, a hand at my waist while he held the other gently, as Bing Crosby's voice resonated throughout the room. I rested my head on his chest, breathing in deeply. You'd expect Howard Stark, as rich as he is, to smell like expensive cologne and liquor, but he smelled more of oil and metal, with an undertone of something inherently manly.

I placed my other on his shoulder as we swayed to the soft music. He tilted my chin up so he could look into my dark blue eyes.

_"Keep the love light glowing_

_In your eyes so blue."_

I blushed at that. His fingers traced the shape of my lips.

_"Let me call you sweetheart_

_I'm in love with you."_

He held me gaze the whole time he sang, not completely on tune. I chuckled a little. "You probably use that on all the ladies, huh?" I teased.

"No." He twirled me out, and when I came back to him, we were chest to chest. "Just you," he said seriously, staring into my eyes.

I wanted to look down, to the side, the ceiling, anywhere but his big brown eyes that were full of something I couldn't decipher. But I didn't, I held his gaze, lips patting slightly in surprise. I saw his eyes flicker down to my mouth while he bit the edge of his lip.

When he looked in my eyes again, I saw a question in them. I didn't look away, just smiled up at him a little. He bent down, pressing his lips to mine sweetly. He kissed me tenderly, lovingly, cradling my face in his hands. I held his wrists, wishing he could stay there forever.

He pulled away, eyes still closed, and I smiled as I saw him release a shaky breath. He opened his eyes. "Adeline, I think I'm in love you," he said, sounding a little loopy. I didn't have a response to that, so I just leaned up and kissed him again.

It was firmer this time, but not heated. He took his time, sliding a hand into my hair, pulling me even closer. He held me with care, careful to not to grip me too tightly, but enough to know he was there. In that moment, I felt utterly adored. When he pulled away, I was breathless.

My eyes were closed, and my heart was thudding rapidly behind my sternum. I would not have been surprised if the whole of Great Britain heard it. Howard's thumb brushed my cheekbone, tracing my nose, my lips, my chin.

I opened my eyes, finding him gazing into my eyes lovingly. Right then, I knew I didn't want him to ever stop looking at me like that. I would've done anything to feel the way I did right then; loved, cherished.

"What do ya say, doll?" He murmured, one side of his mouth quirking up. "Let me call you sweetheart?"

I grinned, feeling warm and utterly content. "Always," I replied.

**AN: thanks for reading! I wrote this a while ago and went ahead and posted it. Hope you enjoy this fluffy little thing :) please leave a review and tell me if you liked it! 3 **


End file.
